vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
149269-spluttering-to-a-finish
Content ---- What? | |} ---- ---- ---- Controls > Input Options > Hold down a key to continuously cast an ability But given the tone of your post, I doubt the 2 seconds it takes to solve this issue is something you'll consider. Thanks for contributing a relavant and original prophecy on your way out the door, though. Good luck with your next dishrag | |} ---- ---- Ah, thanks for the clarification. That context was important for understanding the complaint :) | |} ---- I believe that the OP is referring to this morning's patch that helpfully unchecked the HTCC function in Input Options. It's still there, you just have to re-enabled it. | |} ---- ---- Just people rage quitting over non-issues because they are too lazy / poorly mannered to check for themselves or ask when things get updated. | |} ---- limbo is supposedly "fixed" again. lets see what the latest iteration brings | |} ---- ---- Apparently never learned how to use the quote button on the forums either? The term "rage quit" is used when some one gets upset over a banal occurrence in a game to the point that they decide to quit; not because of any inherent problem in the game, but because the player can't handle gameplay or gameplay changes emotionally. No offense, we all are always still learning... but if you haven't found the quote button by now, I'm going to take your advice and suggestions with a serious grain of salt. Usually it's a term used for PvPr's who are bad, and get on a team that ends up losing or appearing to lose, who then leave at an early sign of failure. But it's equally useful in a case like this, where players got so mad over a feature no longer being automatically selected for them, that rather than take a few minutes to figure out the problem they decide the best course of action is to quit. For players with emotional maturity, if something changes the first course of action is to investigate. Check your settings and see if things have been switched up. Then if you can't find anything, to ask other players either in game or on the forum and see if there is a resolution. If after that none is found, then talking to support / staff is the next step. And only after reasonable avenues have been exhausted does the consideration of quitting become reasonable. In this case, the first step was a rant on the forums with a declaration of quitting.... So perhaps you better see my point now? If not one tells a child that tantrums are rude and conter-productive, they won't learn to stop throwing them. Such notice is quite constructive. Constructive need not mean "nice". Edited January 27, 2016 by Nazryn | |} ---- ---- Come on now, don't force the dishrag down the sink. It will just clog the drain pipes and in turn cause you more hassle and work. Unless you have like a 2hp insinkerator or something. Dispose properly. :P | |} ---- The only problem was that OP was apparently unable to open 2 menus to see that there was actually no problem... | |} ---- Two people count as a dogpile? :huh: Though the OP itself was confrontational, I'm surprised it was only two people that reacted to it in kind. Everyone else was either helpful or just wondering what the problem was. Edited January 27, 2016 by beattlebilly | |} ---- Don't see any new game with raids coming out. | |} ---- ---- Funny, this is exactly what I thought when I read your first post. Leaving the game? It happens. Things annoyed you? Yea, I empathize. Tell us all the game won't last and then bash it? Uhhh, that's neither constructive or warranted, and that right there is exactly what makes the post seem petty and rage-like. Rational people can express discontent or criticism without recourse to lazy predictions and cheap insults. OP didn't just point out a problem and say he's quitting. He specifically wrote that the game has been dying all along, will die in 2016, and then called it a "tired dishrag". He also threw in a few fallacies. IMO, this post is a turd, but keep shining it if you like that sort of thing. | |} ----